


flowers from strangers

by Odyle



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epistolary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odyle/pseuds/Odyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a bit out there as AUs go. I hope, however, that you like it.</p><p>Thank you to damalur for taking the time to edit this. This would make no sense without her guidance. Any mistakes that remain are my own fault.</p>
    </blockquote>





	flowers from strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybun/gifts).



> This is a bit out there as AUs go. I hope, however, that you like it.
> 
> Thank you to damalur for taking the time to edit this. This would make no sense without her guidance. Any mistakes that remain are my own fault.

**Ino_B** : How late were you up working on that presentation?  
 **Psyche_K** : I didn’t sleep. Why? Did I come off weird?  
 **Ino_B** : No it was good  
 **Psyche_K** : I was really anxious. I’m still not used to doing it alone.  
 **Ino_B** : You were fine   
 **Psyche_K** : Thanks!

 **Sales Demo**  
 **Phil O. <phil@sales.olympus>**  
To: Aphrodite <aphrodite@olympus>  
  
 _Attachment--Presentation 3-06.ppt_  
  
Aphrodite, One of our sales team, Psyche K., presented the attached PowerPoint at a sales demo today. It went over well. The client asked us to draw up a bid before we even left their offices. I think we should look into standardizing the sales demos in the section and patterning them after this one. Psyche is the same employee we discussed in the last quarterly sales meeting.  
  
Thanks,

Phil

 

 **RE: Sales Demo**  
 **Aphrodite <aphrodite@olympus>**  
To: Phil O. <phil@sales.olympus>  
  
Phil, We will talk about this in the next meeting.  
  
Aphrodite 

 

**Contact: Mom**

I may have work for you

are you still coming to dinner?

Y

What is it

I dont want to say on the phone Ill tell you at dinner

 

 **Olympus Corp. Sales Visit**  
 **Eros <eros@olympus>**  
To: Nicippe <nicippe@thespiae>  
  
Good morning, You’re scheduled for a demonstration of one of our products on the 23rd of this month. I wanted to inquire about the possibility of sitting in on your demonstration. As a matter of quality control, we occasionally like to sit in on our sales representative's demonstrations. This helps us to determine if they are upholding the values and service expected of an Olympus Corporation employee. Let me know if this would be a possibility.  
  
Eros  
Olympus Corp.

 

 **Re: Olympus Corp. Sales Visit**  
 **Nicippe <nicippe@thespiae>**  
To: Eros <eros@olympus>  
  
You’re welcome to sit in.  
  
Nicippe

 

 **Performance Evaluations - Psyche Kore**  
 **Eros <eros@olympus>**  
To: Demeter <demeter@hr.olympus> Could you forward me any performance evals for Psyche Kore?  
  
Thanks,  
Eros

 

 **Re: Performance Evaluations - Psyche Kore**  
 **Demeter <demeter@hr.olympus>**  
To: Eros <eros@olympus>  
  
 _Attachment -- Psyche Kore Evals Compiled.pdf_  
  
This is everything we have on file. Her supervisor might have more notes than what’s officially on her record. You might want to contact him directly.  
Warm wishes,  
  
Demeter

 

 **Sales Figures - Psyche Kore**  
 **Eros <eros@olympus>**  
To: Cedalion <cedalion@sales.olympus>  
  
Could you forward me any sales figures you have for accounts Psyche Kore has been on? Thanks, Eros

 

 **Re: Sales Figures - Psyche Kore**  
 **Cedalion <cedalion@sales.olympus>**  
To: Eros <eros@olympus>  
  
 _Attachment -- Sales Request 1.xls_  
  
This is all I could find.

 

 **Psyche_K:** I think that there might have been an observer at my demo today.  
 **Ino_B:** Really? Is that good or bad?  
 **Psyche_K** : I did okay? Psyche_K: Not sure why there would be one  
 **Psyche_K:** Evals were just two months ago  
 **Ino_B:** What makes you think there was an observer  
 **Psyche_K:** He was just sort of out of place. He was wearing a suit and asking more complex questions than everyone else.  
 **Psyche_K:** He was also really hot.  
 **Ino_B:** I’m sure it’s fine. You should tell Phil though  
 **Ino_B:** Not the part about the observer being hot, the part where there was one  
 **Psyche_K:** I’ll send him an email. 

 

 **Demo at Thespiae Industries**  
 **Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>**  
To: Phil O. <phil@sales.olympus>  
  
Phil,  
  
I think there might have been an observer at my demo today. Do you know anything about this?  
  
Psyche

 

 **Re: Demo at Thespiae Industries**  
 **Phil O. <phil@sales.olympus>**  
To: Psyche K. <psyche.kore@olympuscorp.com>  
  
Psyche,  
  
Didn’t know about this. I’ll let you know if I hear something. Thank you for telling me.  
  
Phil

 

 **Whirlwind**  
  
Sorry, no outfit post this week. I had my first major solo sales demo at work. I’ve spent most of my waking hours prepping for it. It's over now. I'm hoping things turn out well, but you never can tell.   
  
P.

 

 **Transfer**  
 **Eros <eros@olympus>**  
To: HR <hr@olympus>  
  
I’d like to get one of the staff members from the sales group transferred over to a special project. Could you send me the paperwork?  
  
Eros

 

 **Re: Transfer**  
 **Demeter <demeter@hr.olympus>**  
To: Eros <eros@olympus>  
  
Which staff member would you like to transfer? I’ll need their full name and current title to draw up the paperwork.  
  
Warm Wishes,  
  
Demeter

 

 **Re: Transfer**  
 **Eros <eros@olympus>**  
To: Demeter <demeter@hr.olympus>  
  
I’d like to transfer Psyche Kore. She's currently a sales specialist. Please keep this discreet. I’d like to have the transfer finalized before it is announced.  
  
Eros

 

 **Re: Transfer**  
 **Demeter <demeter@hr.olympus>**  
To: Eros <eros@olympus>  
  
 _Attachment-- The paperwork for the transfer is attached._  
  
Let me know if you have any questions. Once you return the forms and we process them, I’ll let Psyche and her manager know that she’s being transferred to the Bay Office.  
  
Demeter

 

 **Aminta_M:** Ino just came by my cubicle. Are you really getting transferred?  
 **Psyche_K:** Yes  
 **Psyche_K:** I just found out  
 **Aminta_M:** Crazy. When? Where?  
 **Psyche_K:** In two weeks to another office in the city  
 **Psyche_K:** I’m still processing it  
 **Aminta_M:** Do you know what you’re going to do there?  
 **Psyche_K:** No, just that I’m being transferred.  
 **Aminta_M:** Phil is in his office, freaking out. I can hear him on the phone.  
 **Aminta_M:** Poor lady in HR. He’s trying to figure out who ordered the transfer.  
 **Psyche_K:** I need a drink.  
 **Aminta_M:** Hey, at least you’re getting away from Aphrodite  
 **Psyche_K:** Do you think that being on the other side of the city will keep her away?  
 **Aminta_M:** There’s always hope?  
 **Psyche_K:** I’m still in shock.  
 **Psyche_K:** Do you and Ino want to go out to lunch?  
 **Aminta_M:** Sure. I’ll IM her. We might not get a lot more chances.

 

 **Welcome to the Bay Office**  
 **Manager <bay.office@olympus>**  
To: Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>  
  
Welcome to the office.  
  
I am glad to hear you will be joining the team. The Bay Office is still in the early stages of being established. You’ll find that I have a few projects already lined up for you when you arrive, but you have some flexibility on when you complete them. Take your time settling in. The Bay Office is an experimental project for Olympus Corp.  
  
It is important that you be extremely discreet about the operations of the Bay Office. Please do not discuss your work assignments with others, even inside of the company. I will be out of the office on business until further notice. If you need to reach me, I’m available by email. I look forward to working with you.  
  
\- E

 

 **Re: Welcome to the Bay Office**  
 **Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>**  
To: Manager <bay.office@olympus>  
  
Thank you for your email. I look forward to working with you as well.  
  
Psyche Kore

 

 **Psyche_K:** Do you know who runs the Bay Office?  
 **Aminta_M:** No clue. You don’t know?  
 **Psyche_K:** I got an email from my new boss, but they signed it E  
 **Psyche_K:** The address doesn’t help. It’s generic.  
 **Aminta_M:** Mystery...

 

 **Exciting News**  
  
People who follow me on twitter already know, but my company has transferred me to a new office in the same city. I’m sad to say goodbye to all of my coworkers (a few of whom are loyal readers), but I’m on to bigger better things. I think…  
  
The transfer was a bit of a surprise, but I’m still in the same city so it shouldn’t interrupt my posting schedule. It looks like I’m going to get to helm more of my own projects (yay). Beyond that, I don’t really know much. Surprises are fun, right? Okay, career talk over. Click the link below to see this week’s round up.  
  
P.

Comments - 15

 

 **Farewell for Psyche**  
 **Phil O. <phil@sales.olympus>**  
To: Sales team <sales@listserv.olympus>  
  
As everyone knows by now, Psyche’s last day with us is Friday. I’d like to invite everyone to join us in the break room on Friday for cake and goodbyes.  
  
Phil O.

 

Contact: Psyche

Could you bring tissues to the break room

Why do you need tissues

Everyone is crying

Send help

I’m coming with a full box Aminta is bringing a box too

Thanks.

Hurry

 

**Contact: Psyche**

Help. I can’t get into my new building

What do you mean you can’t get in???

I mean it is locked and the lights are off

Wtf do people even work here? If they were going to fire me, they should have just fired me

Keep me updated

Did you get in?

I gave up and went for coffee

I found a door with card access

I’m in!

And I’m the only person here ??? 

Maybe they are all on a business trip?

There are no name plates on any of the office doors except mine.

Creepy…

I turned on all the lights so it is a little less creepy

Someone just knocked on the front doors. I’m scared to go look.

Just a flower delivery guy. My new boss sent flowers?

This is so weird. You know that right?

 

 **First day**  
 **Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>**  
To: Manager <bay.office@olympus>  
  
Thank you for the flowers. They’re absolutely beautiful.  
  
I’ve looked over all of the projects that were on my desk. I didn’t get very far on any of them, although I have started to brainstorm about how to approach some of the issues we’re sure to encounter as we move forward. Will you or someone else be around tomorrow so I can bounce a few ideas off of you? I find it helps to have additional perspectives.  
  
Psyche K.

 

 **Re: First day**  
 **Manager <bay.office@olympus>**  
To: Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>  
  
Welcome to the office.  
  
Unfortunately, I do not have an anticipated return date. I’m doing some work on-site for an internal client.  
  
Please feel free to email me any questions you have. If you need anything, email Services@olympus. They should be able to arrange for anything you desire.  
  
\- E

 

 **First**  
  
Today was my first day in the new office. As you can see from the picture at the top of today’s post, I suited up. Best to go to battle in armor. Turns out there wasn’t much need. I’m sort of an army of one at the moment. The new job looks like it will be really interesting. I’m going to be building on the skills I gained in my previous position in the company, but with more room to experiment. I posted a picture on [Instagram] of the flowers he (?) sent me to congratulate me on my first day. Good things? Good things.  
  
P.

  
Comments - 17

 

 **Questions Re: Cyllene Proposal**  
 **Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>**  
To: Manager <bay.office@olympus>  
  
I had a few questions about the proposal to Cyllene that I’m working on. Is there a number where I can reach you? I think that my questions could be better explained over the phone.  
  
Psyche K.

 

 **Re: Questions Re: Cyllene Proposal**  
 **Manager <bay.office@olympus>**  
To: Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>  
  
Cell coverage is terrible here. You can try calling me at 555-0915. I am in meetings most of the time, but I’ll answer if I’m available.  
  
-E

 

Notes on Cyllene Proposal

  * Check on status of ports 
  * Need patch for demo site -- call programmers 
  * E has a v. nice voice 
  * Use Pelion as an example, NOT Othrys 
  * Highlight: speed, portability, effectiveness 
  * case studies 
  * Read up on college basketball. E really likes college basketball?



 

 **Re: Questions Re: Cyllene Proposal**  
 **Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>**  
To: Manager <bay.office@olympus>  
  
Thank you for answering my questions. It was nice to speak with you.  
  
Psyche K.

 

 **Winds**  
  
It has been ridiculously cold in the city lately. My walk from my stop to my office is longer now that I’ve changed offices.  
  
At some point professional, warm, and stylish just don’t mesh. Obviously, I went for professional and warm. If it gets any colder, I’m just going to wear yoga pants and a hoodie all the time or maybe some footie pajamas.  
  
Also, we have confirmation: my boss is a he.  
  
P.

Comments - 8

 

 **Bay Office?**  
 **Aphrodite <aphrodite@olympus>**  
To: Eros <eros@olympus>  
  
What is this about a Bay Office?  
  
Mom

 

 **Re:Bay Office?**  
 **Eros <eros@olympus> **  
To: Aphrodite <aphrodite@olympus>   
  
It’s an experiment.  
  
Eros

 

**Contact: Eros**

An experiment?

Testing new sales techniques

Why was this a secret

 

 **Ino_B:** It’s been a week. How is the new job?  
 **Psyche_K:** Ok   
 **Psyche_K:** I’m still the only one who works here  
 **Psyche_K:** Except my boss. I still haven’t actually met him  
 **Ino_B:** Really?  
 **Psyche_K:** We talked on the phone a few days ago. We email all the time  
 **Ino_B:** Oooohhh  
 **Psyche_K:** Nothing like that  
 **Ino_B:** Ummhmm… sure

 

 **Crunch time**  
  
I’m afraid it is going to be bathroom selfies for the next few days. You can tell that I’m approaching a deadline at work when I start posting selfies from the ladies. I love my job, so I’m not complaining.  
  
P.

Comments - 5

 

**Contact: 555-2947**

I hope you don’t mind that I’m texting you.

This is Psyche Kore. I’m on my site visit to Cyllene.

They wanted to know when we plan to push the next release.

That’s fine.

I would have to check with the programmers. It was expected in Q3.

Thanks!

 

 **Cyllene On-Site**  
 **Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>**  
To: Manager <bay.office@olympus>  
  
The on-site presentation I did seems to have gone okay. The client did not seem particularly enthusiastic about it. I learned from talking to them that this was their 5th on-site visit from a bidder on the contract in three days, so they were all understandably worn out. I will let you know if I hear anything back from the company.  
  
I wanted to work on the Mantineia Industries project next, but if you want me to work on the Delphi project instead, I could do a little shuffling.  
  
Psyche K.

 

 **Re: Cyllene On-Site**  
 **Manager <bay.office@olympus>**  
To: Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>  
  
It must have gone very well. I’ve got an email from Telamon at Cyllene asking for a first round estimate.  
  
Could you work on Delphi next?  
  
\- E

 

 **Update on Delphi**  
 **Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>**  
To: Manager <bay.office@olympus>  
  
 _Attachment--Delphi Project - updated.ppt;Delphi.xlsx_  
  
It took a few late nights, but I got most of the presentation together. Please take a look at it when you get the chance and see if you have any comments.  
  
I got the package from Singapore this morning. How is Singapore? You’re still there, right? Do you know when you might be back in the office?  
  
Psyche

 

 **Re: Update on Delphi**  
 **Manager <bay.office@olympus>**  
To: Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>  
  
 _Attachment--Delphi Project - updated again.ppt_  
  
I made a few comments on the PowerPoint. You’ll find them in the comments section for the slides.  
  
It may be some time before we meet in person. My position keeps me on the road most of the time. The secret nature of the Bay Office operations also mean that I can’t be publicly connected to the project at this point. Maybe at some point down the line. But not now. I hope you understand.  
  
\- E

 

**Contact: Psyche**

Did you order something? I had to let in a bunch of delivery guys with crates

Yes. Could you open them for me?

Is there a crowbar in the office?

No. You might have to buy one.

Went to the hardware store

There are statues?

Souvenirs.

Could you put them in my office?

 _Attachment--IMG 00238.JPG_ ???

They’re abstract.

 

 **Black and White and Busy All Over**  
  
The new boss and new job are still working well for me. I had enough energy to run errands this weekend. There’s a cute little boutique in my neighborhood. It's been open for a few weeks now, but I've been too tired from my new job to get up and go. I stopped in this weekend and walked out with this scarf.  
  
P.

 

**Contact: Psyche**

What are you doing for lunch?

I brought some soup

Why?

Aminta and I are near the bay for a meeting.

Want to meet for lunch

Yes. Got any ideas

Idk

Can we pick you up at your office?

I want to see it

It is nice but not v exciting. You are welcome to come

It is on the 300 block of Shore?

There is a good bibimbap place near there

Sounds delicious. I haven’t tried anywhere since I’m all alone

Still no sign of your boss?

No

Weird

He is super nice? And maybe a figment of my imagination?

I sort of like him that way.

lol

We’ll be there around 12

 

 **I can’t even**  
  
My boss is so weird -- [Instagram]  
  
P.

Comments - 11

 

 **I stand by that statement**  
  
I told him I was working late. He sent me enough Indian delivery to feed an army. I haven’t gotten to know him very well, but he seems to be a really nice guy. He’s definitely a nice guy if you’re going by the amount of palak paneer delivered to my office.  
  
P.

Comments - 4

 

 **So far**  
 **Manager <bay.office@olympus>**  
To: Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>  
  
You’ve been in the office for a little over a month at this point. What do you think we can do to improve the environment? I’m looking for any recommendations, so don’t feel like you need to hold back.  
  
\- E

 

 **Re: So far**  
 **Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>**  
To: Manager <bay.office@olympus>  
  
My major recommendation is more staff interaction. I’m the only one here at the moment and it gets to be quite lonely. I’d like to have coworkers to bounce ideas off of. Sometimes the best solutions are found by just talking things out with another person. I would also like it if you were able to be present in the office more often. Having you more accessible would improve communication. I feel confident about what I’m doing, but having to wait on word from you can bring projects to a screeching halt.  
  
I hope that these were the kinds of suggestions you were looking for. I’m very pleased with the facilities and the workload. I would like a new chair. Some of the casters on this one are broken and I feel bad about taking your chair.  
  
Psyche K.

 

 **Re: So far**  
 **Manager <bay.office@olympus>**  
To: Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>  
  
I don’t think we are ready to add more staff at the moment. The office is just an experiment. I would need approval and additional funding from the main office before expanding. There have been some conversations about it, but there is considerable resistance from the top. If you want, maybe I can set up time for you to visit the sales department at the main office. No one there is doing the same things as you, but they still might have some valuable feedback.  
  
Due to some of the same resistance from the top, I can’t be around more often. The executives keep me busy and on the road most of the time. If I have the opportunity to be around, I will. Maybe once the office has a proven track record of success and more staff, I’ll be able to step away from some of my other projects to spend more time on this. At the moment, I’m simply not allowed to be more involved. There’s a great deal of secrecy about this project. If some of the investors knew about this office and my involvement, it might shake their confidence. This is why it is paramount that you exercise the utmost discretion and don’t pry too far into the business of this office.  
  
Go ahead and take my chair.  
  
\- E

 

 **Re: So far**  
 **Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>**  
To: Manager <bay.office@olympus>  
  
If there’s anything I can do to improve the chances of the office expanding, please let me know. I think that some of the things we’re doing could improve sales and customer satisfaction if they were rolled out to more sales offices. The flexibility I have in working with clients has led to higher sales and word-of-mouth referrals. It would be a lot of work to implement this model in other offices, but I think it would ultimately be beneficial.  
  
Thank you for the chair. I’ve put a note on my old chair just to remind you that the casters are broken.  
  
Psyche K.

 

 **Candela**  
  
I’ve been listening to jazz in Spanish while I work on my latest project. It is good upbeat background music, but my Spanish is almost non-existent, so the lyrics don’t distract me. The mood has obviously rubbed off on me a little.  
  
Things are going good. I even got a new chair that the office! All of those people who made fun of me on Instagram for being so excited over a chair should hush. I spend 8 to 12 hours a day in that chair. Comfort and working casters are important when you’re spending that much time on your rear.  
  
P.

 

 **Q2**  
 **Manager <bay.office@olympus>**  
To: Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>  
  
 _Attachment--Bay Adjusted Figures Q2.xlsx_  
  
Congratulations, the experiment so far is a success. The file I attached are our figures for the second quarter. They are pretty impressive considering we haven’t even been operating for the whole quarter.  
  
Let me know if you have any questions about what you see. I credit our success so far to you. I owe you.  
  
\- E

 

 **Re: Q2**  
 **Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>**  
To: Manager <bay.office@olympus>  
  
I didn’t get to see the sales figures in the main office, so I don’t really have much to compare these to. I’m pleased if you’re pleased.  
  
Does this mean I get a favor?  
  
Psyche K.

 

 **Re: Q2**  
 **Manager <bay.office@olympus>**  
To: Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>  
  
It depends on what the favor is.  
  
\- E

 

 **Re: Q2**  
 **Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>**  
To: Manager <bay.office@olympus>  
  
Could we have dinner the next time you’re in town? We could arrange it secretly. It wouldn’t need to be anything having to do with the office. I really would just like to meet you.  
  
Psyche K.

 

 **Re: Q2**  
 **Manager <bay.office@olympus>**  
To: Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>  
  
I’ll think about it.  
  
\- E

 

 **Rays**  
  
My boss is gone pretty much all of the time on various business trips. He sent me a sort of goody package earlier this week. One of the things in it was this scarf, which I absolutely love. It looks to be hand painted silk. I’m not sure where it’s from since the things in the package were sort of a mishmosh of things from different countries. I’ll be sure to ask him when I see him.  
  
P.

Comments - 8

 

**Contact: Psyche**

Thank you for the gifts.

I thought you might like them

This doesn’t count for the favor

I didn’t think it did

The coconut cookies were fantastic. Could you send more please?

I’ll send some more the next time I’m there.

And the next time you’re here?

Don’t push your luck

I’m still thinking

 

 **Mantineia Industries**  
 **Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>**  
To: Manager <bay.office@olympus>  
  
The meeting today went well. It might take a little bit more work to get the contract in order than with previous sales. They’re interested in some of the features we’ve got slated for development, but don’t have in production yet. Implementing now would allow them to build a good basis in the main functions so that they are ready to implement the new features as they get pushed. Mantineia Industries, however, understandably wants some guarantee that the features aren’t going to be abandoned.  
  
What’s your advice?  
  
Psyche K.

 

 **Re: Mantineia Industries**  
 **Manager <bay.office@olympus>**  
To: Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>  
  
Go ahead and forward all of the relevant documentation to Legal. Anything we’ve talked about is a confirmed expansion of the program. They may have to be flexible on the deadlines, but it does sound like something we could do.  
  
\- E

 

 **All Work**  
  
And no play is pretty much where I am in life right now. I’m spending most of my days at my desk, toiling away. If my boss keeps sending me fancy chocolates and cookies like he has been (see the picture above), I’m going to be round before the quarter is up.  
  
I had some successes with a few clients recently. I can’t talk about them, of course, but one was big enough that I treated myself to the suit I’m wearing in today’s picture. Yes, I treated myself to a suit.  
  
P.

 

 **Mantineia Industries On-Site**  
 **Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>**  
To: Manager <bay.office@olympus>  
  
I got the paperwork back from legal. They made a few notes of where you will need to sign the originals. Would you like for me to FedEx them to you?  
  
Psyche K.

 

 **Re: Mantineia Industries On-Site**  
 **Manager <bay.office@olympus>**  
To: Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>  
  
I can stop by the office and sign them when I get in from Vancouver tonight. Unfortunately, I’ve got to catch a red eye to Cleveland.  
  
Just leave them on my desk.  
  
\- E

 

 **Psyche_K:** My boss is actually going to come into work  
 **Aminta_M:** ???  
 **Psyche_K:** Sometime late tonight. He has to sign some paperwork.  
 **Aminta_M:** Why don’t you work late  
 **Psyche_K:** Why?  
 **Aminta_M:** Don’t you want to know what he looks like?  
 **Aminta_M:** Ino agrees with me  
 **Psyche_K:** Idk, he doesn’t seem to want me to know who he is  
 **Aminta_M:** That is weird. There is nothing wrong with working a little over time  
 **Psyche_K:** I’ll think about it.  
 **Ino_B:** DO IT  
 **Psyche_K:** ?   
 **Ino_B:** The overtime  
 **Ino_B:** Your boss  
 **Psyche_K:** Idk  
 **Ino_B:** What is he going to do? Fire you?

 

**Contact: Psyche**

Aphrodite’s son works for Olympus right?

Yeah. Why?

Is he tallish w slightly curly light brown hair?

Yes.

And v hot

I am totally fired.

???

Eros is my boss.

Or was my boss.

He was also that observer back before I got transferred

What happened

I stayed late to work on a project like I said. He came in around 9:30

I peeked into his office and freaked him out. He was very tense. He def was not expecting me

Have you heard anything?

No. I tried to make small talk. He seemed pissed.

I’m at home updating LinkedIn and drinking wine.

 

Hiatus I need to take some time off to figure out work stuff. I hope to be back soon. - P

Comments - 20

 

**Contact: Eros**

I thought about what we talked about last night. I’m not going to close the office.

I may not have been clear. You do not have a choice.

The bay office is closed. I am being merciful in not firing the girl.

She didn’t know what she was doing. Do not call or email her.

If I find out that you have contacted her, there will be consequences. She betrayed your trust. I am doing what is best.

 

 **Bay Office Closing**  
 **Manager <bay.office@olympus>**  
To: Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>  
  
Unfortunately, Olympus Corp. will be closing the Bay Office. HR should get in touch with you soon about transferring back to the Business District Office.  
  
\- E

 

 **Re: Bay Office Closing**  
 **Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>**  
To: Manager <bay.office@olympus>  
  
I am sorry to hear it. It has been a pleasure working with you. I appreciate the experiences that I have had here. I hope that we get the opportunity to work together again in the future.  
  
Psyche K.

 

 **Psyche_K:** I’m being transferred back to the main office  
 **Aminta_M:** Phil is going to cry  
 **Aminta_M:** Ino and me miss you. But no one misses you as much as Phil.  
 **Psyche_K:** I don’t know if I’m going back to sales or not. I haven’t heard from HR.  
 **Psyche_K:** I’m really disappointed about how things turned out.  
 **Psyche_K:** Even if I get to come back to the main office

 

 **Client Files**  
 **Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>**  
To: Manager <bay.office@olympus>

I placed my files in your office. It’s all in order, but let me know if you have trouble finding something.  
  
Psyche K.

 

 **Re: Client Files**  
 **Manager <bay.office@olympus>**  
To: Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>

The Bay Office is now closed. If you require assistance, please contact Customer Service at our main branch.  
  
Thank you,  
  


Olympus Corp. Team

 

Old Haunts  
  
Recognize this bathroom? I’m back in my old office. It was a sudden change, but I’m ready to jump back in head first.  
  
P.

Comments - 5

 

 **New Friends**  
  
I made a new friend today - a feathered friend I doubt I’m going to see again. Somehow a wren got into the lobby at work. It was freaking out and everyone was hesitant to touch it, so I caught it and set it free. One of the women from HR held the lobby doors with for me as I rushed to get it back outside. I still can’t quite believe I caught it.  
  
P.

 

 **Nauplius & Sons Demo Lead **  
**Phil O. <phil@sales.olympus>**  
To: Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>  
  
I know that I asked you to take the lead on this, but I’m going to have to ask you to step down and let Helle take over. This is a demand coming from higher up. I don’t know who or why, but I’m trying to find out. I think there might be a mix-up in HR relating to your transfer back to main office.  
  
Phil

 

 **Re: Nauplius & Sons Demo Lead **  
**Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>**  
To: Phil O. <phil@sales.olympus>  
  
I understand. I’ll pass my notes and files to Helle.  
  
Psyche

 

Ino_B: What the hell? Why is Helle leading the team meeting?  
Psyche_K: I got taken off  
Ino_B: Why???  
Psyche_K: Phil isn’t sure. He thinks it has something to do with HR  
Ino_B: How bad did you piss off Eros?  
Psyche_K: I don’t know.  
Psyche_K: Pretty bad? He won’t respond to my emails.  
Psyche_K: I’m going to contact HR.

 

Transfer Issue  
Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>  
To: HR <hr@olympus>  
  
Good Afternoon,  
  
It seems that there is an issue with my transfer to the main office. I was previously posted in the Bay Office for several months. My transfer back to the main office was effective a few weeks ago. I understood that when I transferred back, my job responsibilities would not be reduced. Is there some issue I don’t know about? My former supervisor has been unresponsive to emails, so there may be paperwork that he has not yet completed.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Psyche Kore

 

Re: Transfer Issue  
Demeter <demeter@hr.olympus>  
To: Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>  
  
Good afternoon,  
  
Eros completed all of the necessary paperwork. We received a directive from Aphrodite to reduce your responsibilities within the office. If you would like to appeal this, it will need to go through her.  
  
Best of luck,  
  
Demeter

 

Meeting Request  
Psyche K.<psyche@sales.olympus>  
To: Aphrodite <aphrodite@olympus>  
  
Good morning,  
  
My name is Psyche Kore. I am currently assigned to the sales department in the main branch office. I was previously assigned to the Bay Office, which has since closed. My job duties have been downgraded since I returned to the main office. Would you have some time to speak with me about this? HR said that I should contact you regarding this issue.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Psyche Kore

 

Re: Meeting Request  
Aphrodite <aphrodite@olympus>  
To: Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>  
  
I do not have time. The Bay Office was never an approved project. You should have never been transferred there. You were asked to keep the operations of the Bay Office secret, but broke your agreement to do so by inviting staff members from other offices into the branch. You also betrayed the trust of my son. It is only by his request that you still have a place at Olympus Corp. If you continue to be a nuisance and a threat to the integrity of the company, I may have to revisit this decision.  
  
Aphrodite

 

Re: Meeting Request  
Psyche K.<psyche@sales.olympus>  
To: Aphrodite <aphrodite@olympus>  
  
I am sorry to hear that I have caused trouble. I value Eros’s expertise as a co-worker and appreciated working with him. I had no idea that I had disappointed him or broken company policy. I apologize for my actions. If I had known the implications of what I was doing, you can be sure that I would not have done so. Is there any way for me to make amends? I appreciate still having a position at Olympus Corp, but I feel that I have more to contribute that my current restrictions allow. I would also like the opportunity to apologize to Eros directly.  
  
Psyche K.

 

Re: Meeting Request  
Aphrodite <aphrodite@olympus>  
To: Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>  
  
You will never regain my trust, but you might be able to have some of your privileges restored if you prove yourself faithful. Go to my secretary and ask her to take you to the filing room. There is a backlog of contracts that need to be coded in the system, digitized, and the originals filed. I want the backlog cleared by Friday.  
  
Aphrodite

 

Contact: Eros

Are you relaxing

Sort of hard to relax when I have to work

Do you want me to send you somewhere?

 

Eros: Could you do me a favor?  
Baucis: What is it?  
Eros: My mom is making Psyche Kore from sales clear the contract backlog. Could you and some of the people in your office help her out if you get a chance?  
Baucis: She pissed Aphrodite off bad.  
Eros: Can you help?  
Baucis: Sure  
Baucis: I’ll send a few up to help after we finish the daily report.

 

Re: Meeting Request  
Psyche K.<psyche@sales.olympus>  
To: Aphrodite <aphrodite@olympus>  
  
The contracts that were in the room have been sorted, coded, and filed. If you have any more, please let me know. I hope that this demonstrates my commitment to the company.  
  
Psyche K.

 

Re: Meeting Request  
Aphrodite <aphrodite@olympus>  
To: Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>  
  
It will require more than a little filing to redeem you. I will contact you again when I have another task for you.  
  
Aphrodite

 

Sprint  
  
Not a work outfit, I know. It is a workout outfit, though. I’ve been getting out and running more now that I’m back in my old office. Less responsibility, more time to do other things, like wind myself three blocks into my morning run.  
  
P.

Comments - 2

 

Fleece Resources  
Aphrodite <aphrodite@olympus>  
To: Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>  
  
I have scheduled a demo at Fleece Resources. We have been trying to get a contract with them for many years. They invite us to provide a demo every time they are looking to upgrade systems, but have yet to ever sign with us. Phrixus has been working on their account for many years. You’ll need to get him to agree to hand the account over to you, then convince Fleece Resources to sign with us.  
  
Aphrodite

 

Eros: I need a favor  
Phil_O: what is it  
Eros: Give Psyche the account for Fleece Resources. Put Phrixus on something else until after the next pitch  
Phil_O: He’s been on that account forever  
Eros: Tell him that it needs new blood. He can have it back if Psyche doesn’t succeed  
Phil_O: I think I can do that. He won’t be pleased  
Eros: I owe you

 

See me  
Phil O.<phil@sales.olympus>  
To: Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>  
  
Can I see you in my office?  
  
Phil O.

 

(Day) Trip

For the past few weeks I've been working on an account that my company has been trying to get for years. I had to go on a day trip to their offices as part of the presentation. They took me out to lunch at a beautiful restaurant. I had to take a few pictures of the view out over the water. It turned out to be a great trip - I think I even might have convinced them to sign with us.

P. 

 

Tartarus  
Aphrodite <aphrodite@olympus>  
To: Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>  
  
Persephone of Tartarus has mocked up a few new possible designs for the promotional materials for our expansion into foreign markets. You will work with her on the designs to refine them. Bring the designs back to me. I have the rights to final approval. I will not tolerate you wasting my time or money.  
  
Aphrodite

 

Re: Tartarus  
Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>  
To: Aphrodite <aphrodite@olympus>  
  
I understand. I will be quick.  
  
Psyche K.

 

Olympus Corp. Designs  
Psyche K.<psyche@sales.olympus>  
To: Persephone <persephone@tartarus>  
  
Hi,  
  
Aphrodite has asked me to work with you on the designs for promotional materials. Please let me know when you’re available for a meeting so we can discuss your work so far.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Psyche Kore

 

Re: Olympus Corp. Designs  
Persephone.<persephone@tartarus>  
To: Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>  
  
I have some ideas, but I would like to know what you would like to see. It would probably be best if you came to visit our office. Let me know when you’re available to meet.  
  
Persephone

 

Calendar: June 20th  
Staff Meeting--8:00-10:00 am  
Small Group Prep--10:00-11:30 am  
Teleconference--12:00-12:30 pm  
Tartarus Site Visit--1:00-3:00 pm  
Demo Prep--3:30-7:00 pm

 

Contact: Unknown When you go to visit Tartarus, bring something to bribe the secretary. Otherwise you’ll never see Persephone. Take what Persephone offers you. Don’t make any changes. Who is this? Someone who wants to see you succeed.

 

Thank You  
Psyche K.<psyche@sales.olympus>  
To: Manager <bay.office@olympus>

I don’t know if you’ll ever see this, but I’m sending it anyhow. I’ve been getting help from some anonymous guardian. My suspicions lead me to believe that this person was you. Thank you. I’m trying to redeem myself. I don’t know if I’ll ever win your mother over, but I hope at least that I’m proving myself to you. I value your trust. I’m sorry that things ended the way they did. If I had known what I was doing, I would have handled things differently. Thank you. Not sure that I can say that enough. You don’t have to claim it, but I wanted you to know just how thankful I am.

Psyche K.

 

Ino_B: How did the visit to the graphic designer go?  
Psyche_K: Okay  
Psyche_K: Lots of black.  
Psyche_K: I’m tweaking the colors a little bit. Some of the slides are hard to read.  
Ino_B: When do you present it to Aphrodite?  
Psyche_K: This afternoon. Wish me luck!  
Ino_B: Good luck

Tartarus  
Aphrodite <aphrodite@olympus>  
To: Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>

You did not follow directions. The design you presented deviated from our branding so much as to be unusable. You’ve wasted company time and resources. Get your files in order and talk to Phil about transitioning your projects to other staff members. HR will contact you about severance.

Aphrodite

 

What happened Phil O.<phil@sales.olympus> To: Psyche K. <psyche@sales.olympus>

Can we talk? I’m in my office when you’re ready.

Phil O.

 

Contact: Psyche

Do you need anything?

A new job? Besides that I’ve got LinkedIn

I’m okay for now

I’m sorry

Its probably for the best. She was just going to sabotage me

Maybe now Eros will pick up his phone. I really need a reference.

 

Farewell for Psyche Phil O. <phil@sales.olympus> To: Sales team <sales@listserv.olympus>

Please join us in the break room at 3:00 pm to say goodbye to Psyche Kore. There will be cake and refreshments.

Phil O.

 

**Contact: Psyche**

What just happened?

I just got recruited for a new job? During my going away party?

I didn’t think Eros was that good looking.

Congrats on the hot boss lol.

Thanks?

Congrats on the job too I guess

 

**Contact: Eros**

How about dinner? We should celebrate

Where do you want to go?


End file.
